Icon Livin'
(Tonio's Intro Speech / JWTM's R&B humming) (The Epic Verse - JWTM): Whatchu know bout this icon living? Reason to rhyme with these things I've been gifted! I thank God I never went to prison, whoo! I'm crafting my own decisions! Suit and tie on cause it's all about business, word to my dawgs like it's the new religion Faded emojis as I enter the building, abnormal substance like my style's been bitten, I've risen (rapper faster) To the top and it's getting more complex, not even Stage 1 so never say something unless your knowledge relatable What the hell could I say to you? Get a grip or find a clue! (Get a grip or get a clue) Won't settle for lesser, don't bring the prostitutes, trusting the laws of science, no chem on a bitch's roof Better be careful once you deal with kindness because I ain't weak, you could get haunted by the black sheep (switch flow) Wonder how long does he go for like: "Go Forest!" Even through a stop sign, still thought I should go for it Got hopes for it, addicted to rap and sport for it! Thought I ain't notice? That's bogus! I'm focused! (switch flow) Eyes glow while your stoked, need appointment, when the joint hits, you gone be a monster for a moment That shit can't be...treated with ointment, walking round the city in shame's dissapointment Seems like I got my mojo back, on my Lord of the Rings shit, Frodo Jack, like y’all know that! Not all my songs made sloppy, make sure it’s protected and not copied, I'll wait... For the disagreement that states we haven’t started a musical war, are you sure? I’m certain Problems passed Mount Vernon, I’m swervin’, abuse on these lyrics I’m serving in a Droptop Suburban... Aye Aye and I can outrap these opponents, that’s quoted by Wale my nigga so trust me I when I say I got it, it’s nothin (I got it, it’s nothin) And I can outrap these opponents, got faith in my music, I swear that I live stranger things cause my name is Dustin (The Bridge that JWTM sings): Coming soon... (Verse 2): A new style and there is no way to end it so if life is a river, I’ll swim with the fishes Better yet man she gotta be handcuffed, got OneRepublic, Green Day, shout out to BandUp Surround yourself with loyal ones who’s taught to stand up but no joking (no joking) Your either chocolate or mellow but my life’s a Smore, better do ya damn chores Never snooze while awarded, also clean the floor cause it just got real, I got more! Been living righteous since a sophomore, don’t drink poison expecting everyone else would die also All the way turnt like Roscoe, keep it real never fold like a taco (Never fold like a taco) If life were all peaches and cream then I truly believe that there’s nothing between I’d be living my dream in a new limousine, get the Guap, healthy green, what a life to be seen! Hope you heard me! It’s all good from this end, guess I don’t need more bars from this end The rap product of Owen Wilson, Adam Sandler, Will Alexis, Stephon Reid & Danny Masters Grass is always greener on the other side, they thought it was a myth but soon they boutta recognize (bet that!) Our eyes see can’t everything but when we see close eyes, we can feel thru our minds to suspect these intruders who might be some losers With knowledge as a smart as the greatest computer and knows when to holla at woman from Hooters, take your shot and I don’t mean shooters How y’all holding up, are you okay? Are you being held by traffic in highway? Y’all surprised about everything that I say? Couple more raps compared to André Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:Songs Written by JoeySideFire Category:Fall 2018 Songs Category:2018